Umbrella
by unsnappedelphie
Summary: Set after Season 2 of Law and Order UK when Matt and Alesha finally get together but is it forever?
1. Umbrella

Umbrella – Law and Order: UK FanFic

Set after Season 2 of Law and Order UK when Matt and Alesha finally get together but is it forever?

"What have we got?" Matt asked as he and Ronnie headed under a bridge and over to the grassland at the side of a river.

"See for yourselves, one Caucasian male, Anthony Roberts, 34-years-old, killed by a gunshot to the lower abdomen, his body was washed up wrapped in an old rug early this morning," a forensics officer explained.

"What's that?" Matt asked as he pointed to something sticking from the body with his golf umbrella.

"Fence wire, we've taken a sample but we're not sure yet where it's from," the officer told them.

"Ronnie, Matt, what you got?" came Alesha's voice from behind them.

"Alesha," Ronnie smiled.

"Right boys we'll let you know what's happening as soon as we get the results," the officer smiled.

"Is it just me or is getting darker?" Ronnie commented.

Alesha squealed slightly as it began to chuck it down with rain.

"Get this evidence covered up," Ronnie shouted and officers moved quickly as Matt and Alesha sheltered under the same umbrella, "Mattie, let's get back see what we can piece together."

"Sure," Matt smiled as he and Alesha followed.

"Where you heading Alesha?" Ronnie asked her.

"Back to the office," Alesha told him.

"Well Matt'll give you a lift won't you Mattie?" Ronnie smiled.

"Of course," Matt smiled and he and Alesha headed off in a different direction as the rain got harder, "Don't you just love the great British weather."

Alesha didn't speak she just smiled, smiled up at Matt the way she'd done so many times before but never thought to go further.

"Matt," she said as she took his arm and they stopped.

"Alesha," he smiled back.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time," Alesha smiled before leaning in and kissing Matt gently.

"You took your time," Ronnie said as Matt returned to the office half an hour later.

"Yeah, bad traffic," Matt lied.

"Yeah well whilst you were busy with your traffic we got some results," Ronnie informed him.

"Already?" Matt questioned.

"Our Anthony moved to Australia last year, it's where he's been for eight months; he hasn't left the county according to their records. His passport hasn't left the country, he never left." Ronnie explained.

"So it's not Anthony Roberts?" Matt asked.

"No it is Anthony Roberts but we have no idea how he got to London," Ronnie corrected.

"Well boys get onto immigration and see what you can find out then we need to speak to friends, colleagues, find out where he worked in Australia," Natalie suggested.


	2. Road Trip

Friday 19th February 2010, 2:30pm – The Home of Joe Pope

"So Joe you worked with Anthony before he moved to Australia?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, up on a farm in Wales, Grove's Lodge, run by Henry Groves, he died last year but I think some of the other workers are still there," Joe explained.

"Right and d'you know why Anthony moved to Australia?" Matt asked Joe.

"Well he met that guy didn't he," Joe told them.

"What guy Joe?" Ronnie asked him, more intrigued.

"Kyle Lynbrook he was in the area, not sure why, he came to the farm said he saw potential in Anthony and asked if he wanted to work on his farm in South Australia," Joe continued.

"D'you know if Anthony had any family?" Ronnie enquired.

"Yeah he had a sister, Jeanette, she was a few years younger than him, had two kids Mica and Lewis, they lived down the road from Grove's Lodge, um I think it was Cherry Brooke Cottage, Anthony took us round there a few times after work," Joe informed them.

"Thanks Joe, you've been a great help, we'll see ourselves out," Matt smiled.

"You will catch them won't you, the people who did this?" Joe asked as Matt opened the front door.

"We're doing our best Joe," Ronnie assured him.

Joe nodded to show his appreciation and they left.

"So what now?" Matt asked Ronnie.

"We ask Nat if we can go to Wales," Ronnie told him.

2:45pm – Police Station, Natalie Chandler's office

"I've just been on the phone to James Steel, he thinks it would be a good idea to go over there find out as much as you can," Natalie told Ronnie and Matt who were sitting in front of her desk.

"So we can leave then?" Matt asked her as he stood up.

"One more thing," Natalie said as Matt reached the door.

"What?" Ronnie asked.

"James wants a Crown Prosecutor to go with you," Natalie told them.

"We are quite capable by ourselves," Ronnie argued.

"Would it make you happy if I said it was Alesha Philips?" Natalie asked.

Matt's face lit up and he and Ronnie left the room, Natalie knowing exactly what was going on with Matt and Alesha.

"Ronnie, I've found the name of the farm where Roberts and Lynbrook moved to, a place in South Australia, Harrison's Ranch, about 2 hours north of Adelaide," Matt told him.

"Great work Mattie, but first we need to speak to these people," Ronnie said, smiling to show he was grateful.

"Of course," Matt smiled back, winking at Alesha who was sitting next to him.


	3. New Leads

4:45pm – Grove's Lodge, Wales

"Can I help you?" a woman asked as Ronnie, Matt and Alesha made their way up the drive.

"I'm DS Brookes, this is DS Devlin and CP Philips, we want to ask you a few questions," Ronnie introduced himself and the others.

"Oh a Crown Prosecutor, awesome, I wanna work for the CPS when I'm older," came the voice of teenage girl who was walking down the drive.

Alesha smiled and so did the others as the girl approached.

"I'm Taylor Harris," the girl smiled as she held her hand out to Alesha.

"Alesha Philips," she smiled back.

"Taylor, I need some help with the sheep, you coming?" another woman shouted.

"Yeah coming," Taylor shouted back, smiling at Alesha before leaving.

"I'm Clara Harris; Taylor's my little sister, that was Zoe Black a station hand, there's two more of us, Jodi Rivers and Teah Oliver what is it you're here for again?" Clara asked.

"Did you know a man called Kyle Lynbrook Clara?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Anthony Roberts?" Ronnie checked.

"Yeah," Clara answered, her voice getting irritated, wanting to know more.

"Can you tell us how you knew them?" Matt asked her.

"Anthony worked here, he was a lovely guy, one of my best mates but then that Kyle turned up out of the blue, assessing us all and before I knew it Anthony was on a plane to the other side of the world," Clara explained.

"Right, have you contacted Anthony since he left?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, twice, he phoned me when he got there and then again and Christmas but that was it, I've called him since but he never answers, never returns my calls," Clara told them.

"How well did you know Anthony, Clara?" Alesha asked.

"Well, I was at the birth of his child when he wasn't," Clara pointed out.

"His child?" Alesha questioned.

"Yeah a little girl, Alexa India, they called her Lexie for short," Clara informed them as they walked up towards the house.

"Whose Alexa's mum?" Ronnie asked.

"That's Joanne Raeburn, she lives in the village, not far away," Clara remembered.

"Were they married?" Matt asked.

"Joanne and Anthony, as if, disaster waiting to happen," Taylor smiled as she walked past.

5:30pm – The White Horse Pub, Oakdale, Wales

"Nothing, those other girls didn't know anything, Clara only knew the basics, we haven't got anything on Lynbrook and Anthony seems like a normal guy," Ronnie said as he put the phone down from letting Natalie know what was going on.

"We haven't spoken to the sister yet, and we could do with finding Joanne Raeburn she might know something," Matt pointed out.

"Don't give up Ronnie," Alesha smiled as Matt put his arm round her where they were sitting on the same sofa.


	4. Secrets

Saturday 20th February 2010, 10:30am – Home of Joanne Raeburn, Oakdale

Joanne answered the door with ten-month-old Alexa balanced on her hip and Ronnie introduced himself and the others and she let them in.

"What's going on?" Joanne asked as she sat down, gesturing for them to as well.

"Are we right in thinking that Anthony Roberts was Alexa's father?" Ronnie checked.

"Yes," Joanne replied, now worried.

"Anthony was killed and his body was found washed up in London yesterday morning, I'm sorry," Ronnie told her.

"Oh god," Joanne said clearly shocked as she hugged Alexa tightly.

"Did you know why Anthony moved to Australia?" Ronnie asked.

"No, only that he had some sort of new farm to run and he said he'd keep in touch with Lexie," Joanne said, slightly upset.

"Do you know a man called Kyle Lynbrook?" Matt asked her.

"Of course I did, he's my husband," Joanne dropped a bombshell.

"Your husband?" Matt questioned and he looked at Alesha who had the same shocked expression on her face.

"We were married five years before I got pregnant with Lexie, when he found out she wasn't his he filed for a divorce, I haven't seen him since," Joanne explained.

"Joanne Kyle employed Anthony to work on his farm in Australia, that's why he left," Matt told her.

"No, no he wouldn't," Joanne said, her voice getting nervous.

"Did Anthony know who Kyle was?" Alesha asked.

"No, they never met, Anthony didn't really know much about Kyle but I told Kyle more about Anthony," Joanne explained.

"Is it possible Kyle was jealous of Anthony?" Ronnie asked Joanne.

"I don't know, I, maybe," Joanne stuttered.

10:45am – Home of Jeanette Roberts, Oakdale

"Mica, leave your brother alone," Jeanette shouted as her six-year-old daughter hit her eleven-year-old son Lewis.

"We're playing," Mica shouted back.

"Yeah, yeah," Jeanette said sarcastically.

The doorbell rang and Mica and Lewis came charging down the stairs.

"Mum there's people at the door," Mica shouted.

"Lewis can you get it, I'll be there in a minute, and if they're selling something," Jeanette started.

"I know just say no thank you," Lewis retorted.

Mica hid behind the living room door, peering round the corner as Lewis opened the door to Ronnie, Matt and Alesha.

"Are you Jehovah's?" Lewis asked cheekily.

"My name's DS Ronnie Brooks, is your Mum in?" Ronnie asked and Lewis suddenly looked more scared.

"Mum, it's the police," Lewis shouted.

Alesha took Mica and Lewis to one side as Ronnie and Matt explained to Jeanette what had happened to her brother.

"Mummy?" Mica asked cutely as she began to cry and Ronnie hugged her.

"Mummy's ok, come on, show me your drawings," Alesha smiled as she lifted Mica onto her lap.

"Jeanette, when was the last time you saw your brother?" Ronnie asked her once she'd calmed down.

"It was Christmas; we took Mica and Lewis over to Australia, to the farm he was working on. It was beautiful and we met that man, Kyle, I saw him the other day he was hanging around the village, not sure why. Was it him, did he have something to do with Anthony's death?" Jeanette wondered aloud.

"We don't know yet but did you say Kyle was in the village?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I ran after him, wanting to know if Anthony was here too but he was gone, I don't know why he's here," Jeanette explained.

"When was this?" Ronnie asked as Mica took Alesha over to the doll's house, Alesha listening to the conversation intently.

"It was two days ago," Jeanette remembered as Matt stepped out of the room to take a call from Natalie.

Alesha carefully left the room after getting Lewis to keep Mica amused just as Matt put the phone down. When Matt saw her he pulled her in and kissed her gently before explaining what Natalie had told him.

"So Anthony was dead for 20 days before his body washed up in London," Alesha said, wondering how long Anthony had actually been dead.

"Yeah and 20 days is enough time to smuggle a body into the country," Matt suggested.

"You think Anthony was killed in Australia?" Alesha caught on.

"Well think about it, no traces of blood, DNA at the scene in London so maybe the murder wasn't committed there at all," Matt deducted.

"We should tell Ronnie," Alesha smiled, heading back into the room.

11:00am – The village of Oakdale, Wales

Ronnie, Matt and Alesha were wandering the village with pictures of Lynbrook asking if anyone had seen him in the past week or so but so far they'd had no luck. They reached the village green; oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them.

"You came," said a man, his voice producing a strong Australian accent.

"Kyle I need to know did you kill Anthony?" asked Jeanette.

"We had a deal Jeanette, I'd spare you and your kids if you placed a tracker on the cops that came to visit you, did you?" Lynbrook asked.

"Yeah, it's on the big guy, I got it in his inside pocket when he took his coat off," Jeanette told him.

"Good girl," Kyle smiled evilly, pulling a jiffy bag from his pocket.

"What's that?" Jeanette asked nervously.

"Nothing, off you go," Kyle smirked.


	5. Sight

1:00pm – Train to London

Ronnie and Matt were busy discussing some theory about tactics in football and Alesha was sitting opposite them staring into space until she noticed out of the corner of her eye Kyle Lynbrook watching them from the corridor outside their compartment.

Without warning Alesha left and Kyle ran, Matt got up and followed Alesha, slightly worried.

"Alesha, you ok?" Matt asked as he caught up with her in the space between two carriages.

"I think I just saw Kyle," Alesha admitted as she leant back against the wall.

"No, he wouldn't risk getting on a train back to London," Matt disbelieved.

"I know what I saw Matt," Alesha said defensively.

"Ok, ok," Matt said calmly before pulling Alesha in and hugging her tightly, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"He's here Matt I know he is," Alesha said as she hugged him tightly back.

2:30pm – Offices at Police Station, London

"Matt we can't prove that Kyle's in London if nobody's seen him, Alesha thinks, she doesn't know," Ronnie pointed out.

"He could be a murderer Ronnie, he might have killed Anthony Roberts and now he could be coming after us," Matt said angrily.

Outside the building on the street below Alesha was walking towards the entrance, she looked up to see the figure of Kyle Lynbrook about 50 metres away from her and she grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Matt as Kyle sped up towards her.

"Matt, it's me, I'm outside but Kyle's here, Matt," Alesha panicked as Kyle reached her.

"Alesha isn't it?" Kyle asked as he knocked the phone from her hand.

"Alesha," Matt shouted before running downstairs.

Kyle had battled a struggling Alesha into his car and was driving off as Matt got down the steps. Matt ran his hands through his hair before charging back inside.

Half an hour later and nothing had been found, Lynbrook's car had simply disappeared, all traces of CCTV gone and he'd got Alesha with him.

"I'm sorry there's nothing more that we can do," another officer said to Natalie.

"Nothing more you can do," Matt said sarcastically as he stood up, his voice angry, "you should be out there looking."

"Mattie," Ronnie said, hoping he'd calm down.

"She's one of us you should be out there looking for them," Matt shouted, "she's my girlfriend, I love her, you have to do something," Matt said as tears began to roll down his cheeks and he left the office.

"I'll go," Natalie said as she grabbed her coat and went after Matt.

_**(I only just realised it should be Matty with a y not ie, but oh well, from now on I'll use y!)**_


	6. Guilt Trip

"You ok Matt?" Natalie asked as she sat down on a bench next to him in the park down the road from the station.

"No," Matt said, his voice now quieter and calmer, "Alesha's been taken god knows where with a suspected murderer and I didn't do anything to help her."

"Matt there was nothing you could have done, we had no idea Kyle was out there." Natalie consoled him.

"But we did though; she told us he was on the train. I didn't believe her Natalie, I thought she hadn't seen him but she had and she was scared. I should have protected her when she needed me, I should have been out there with her, she called me because she trusted me and I let her down." Matt said sadly.

"I promise you we'll find Alesha," Natalie said sympathetically, wondering what the hell they would actually do.

3:00pm – Kyle and Alesha's location, London

"Kyle," Alesha said to the man who was sitting on the bed in the corner of the room where she was tied up. The room was in and old warehouse, the floor was filthy and the walls were black sending a shiver down Alesha's spine.

"Shut up," he said quickly, his voice scaring her into silence before she found the courage to continue.

"Tell me what happened, in Australia, tell me how Anthony died?" Alesha asked carefully.

"Ha, you really think I'd tell you," Kyle smirked.

"I know you're hiding something Kyle, tell me what happened on your farm," Alesha persuaded.

"He wasn't meant to die," Kyle said, beginning to open up.

"Start from the beginning," Alesha said reassuringly.

"I knew he was Lexie's father, that Joanne had cheated on me with him and it hurt. I knew she liked him so I figured if I gave him the job opportunity he'd always wanted he'd leave them behind." Kyle began.

"So you killed him, just because you were jealous," Alesha guessed.

"No," Kyle said angrily, "you don't get it, when we got to Australia, he didn't know who I was and so he got all friendly with me, wanted to be mates and I realised he wasn't that bad until one day he realised who I was and had a go at me for taking him away from Lexie and Joanne, he punched me. I got angry and we started fighting, he was goading me about Joanne and how her little girl was his not mine so I ran inside and found the gun, he was pushing so hard and I lost it, flipped out and shot him. It was never meant to end like that."

Kyle was close to tears by the time he'd finished explaining meanwhile Matt had just discovered a lead on Alesha's location.

"Gov, Ronnie," he called from his desk.

"They've gone out, another crime, they said they'd be back later," another detective informed him.

Matt grabbed his coat and keys and headed downstairs to the parking lot at the back of the police station.

"How did you get Anthony's body to London?" Alesha asked Kyle.

"I smuggled it, container ships, got some mates of mine to help out, I couldn't go to jail I couldn't," Kyle panicked.

"If you couldn't go to jail why did you kidnap me and confess?" Alesha questioned Kyle's reasons not making sense.

"Don't you get it, I had to tell someone, get it out of my system before I go," Kyle explained as he pulled a gun from the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Kyle, come on don't be stupid," Alesha panicked as she tried to wriggle free of the rope around her hands and legs.

"Alesha I'm not gonna kill you," Kyle laughed.

"Kyle?" Alesha said anxiously as he poised the gun underneath his chin.

"I'm so sorry," Kyle said meaningfully.

"Kyle no," Alesha screamed as he pulled the trigger and his blood splattered up the wall behind him.

"Alesha," Matt shouted hearing the gunshot from outside.

"Matt," Alesha shouted back.

"Matty what the hell are you doing?" Natalie shouted as she and Ronnie ran towards him pulling him away from the warehouse as two uniform boys headed inside.

Ambulance crews arrived and Matt watched on as they all went inside and it was twenty minutes before Alesha left the building and when Matt spotted her he ran forwards, ducking under the police tape and she ran to him and they hugged each other tightly. Alesha began to cry softly into Matt's chest and he gently stroked the back of her hair, so scared of what could have been.

Two hours later after giving statements Matt had taken Alesha home. They were sitting on her sofa; Alesha was curled up, her head resting on Matt's chest as he played with her hair.

"There was nothing I could have done, it all happened so quickly, he got the gun out and then," Alesha said, feeling sorry for herself.

"I know," Matt said gently, kissing the top of Alesha's head.

"I love you Matt," Alesha smiled up at him.

"I love you too Alesha," Matt smiled back before kissing her lips gently.


	7. Final Words

27th June 2010, 10:30am – Offices at Police Station

"Hey," Matt smiled as Alesha entered the room.

"Hiya," Alesha smiled as she sat down on the chair next to Matt, placing her hands on her tiny baby bump, Alesha was four months pregnant.

"Hey Alesha Lottie* sent you this, she wanted to give it to her kids but well you know she can't have kids so she wants you to have it," Ronnie smiled as he handed her a gift bag.

"Thanks," Alesha said appreciatively and mystified.

Alesha opened the bag to reveal the music box of a baby's mobile. The outside had a picture of bumble bees and when wound up it played You Are my Sunshine.

"It's beautiful," Alesha smiled.

"Always worked for my kids," Ronnie smiled.

"Thank you," Matt smiled appreciatively.

*******

23rd October 2010, 2:30pm, Royal Hope Hospital, London

Matt had been in a car accident. After chasing a suspect 3 miles across London Matty had become caught in the crossfire on a motorway. He had inhaled smoke from the fires caused by the four cars involved and received massive internal injuries resulting in a liver transplant from a man who died in another car involved in the accident. After coming round from the operation Alesha was finally being allowed in to see Matt.

"Hey," he said groggily, taking off his oxygen mask to speak to her.

"Keep it on," she smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Matt said croakily as he placed his hand on Alesha's now massive baby bump.

"You're safe, that's all that matters," Alesha said happily as she gripped Matt's hand tightly.

"Alesha," Matt said, coughing trying to regain his normal voice.

"Matt just stop talking," Alesha smiled.

"I need to say this," Matt said as he reached under his blanket and pulled out a little box, "I need to ask you this. I'm not gonna get down on one knee because I can't," Matt smiled opening the box, "but I love you Alesha Philips and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Alesha smiled back before Matt slid the ring onto her finger.

Matt smiled as Alesha pulled his mask down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You need to rest, I'll come back later," Alesha smiled positively.


	8. Despair

3:00pm, Royal Hope Hospital, London

"Ronnie," came Natalie's voice as she approached him and James who were sitting in the hospital canteen.

"Everything ok Gov?" Ronnie asked.

"I need some help with Alesha, it's Matt," Natalie said sadly, not wanting to break the news to Matt's best mate, "he died ten minutes ago."

"Oh god," James said, running his hands through his hair.

"Not our Matty," Ronnie said, trying to be strong as they got up and followed Natalie.

Natalie took Ronnie and James up to Matt's room where Alesha was lying on the bed next to his cold body, her arm across his chest.

"His father was prone to blood clots, when Matt was a kid he had appendicitis and they worried about clots, why didn't I think of it? The clot formed on his sutures, travelled to the brain it only takes a few minutes, he died on his own in this cold room." Alesha said, not crying, just staring, her eyes fixed on one point.

"Alesha come on, they need to take him," Natalie tried to persuade her.

"To the mortuary, the morgue?" Alesha said, a grief stricken smile escaping her lips.

"Alesha," James said trying to help her.

"Half an hour ago he proposed and I agreed to be his wife, now he's going to the morgue. How? Isn't that just the most stupid thing in the world?" Alesha said laughing and then crying, tears began streaming down her cheeks as Ronnie moved over to her.

"Alesha that's not your Matt, not the man you love. The minute he died he stopped being our Matty," Ronnie said sadly, his heart breaking.

"Go away," Alesha sobbed.

"Alesha he's not Matt, he's gone and I know you loved him but he loved you too, he wouldn't want you to be like this," Ronnie said his own voice teetering on the verge of tears.

"Stop it," Alesha said tearfully.

"Come on Alesha," Ronnie said carefully as he took her hand and she eventually moved away from Matt's body, James and Ronnie helping her out of the room before she broke down in their arms.

3:30pm, The Home of Alesha Philips and Matt Devlin, London

Alesha opened the back gate and walked up the garden path, up to the secret garden that she and Matt had created together. She smiled as she knocked the wind chime, touching the blue stones with admiration.

"Alesha if you need anything?" Natalie asked from behind her.

"I'm fine, you can go," Alesha said, in her voice she was trying to be strong.


	9. Danger

24th October 2010, 8:00am, The Home of Alesha Philips, London

Alesha had been sleeping wrapped in blankets in the picnic area she and Matt had built in the garden but she woke to pain and she could only manage to get up to lean on a tree as her contractions began, there was no way she was getting to a phone.

Meanwhile Natalie, Ronnie and James were wondering whether or not they should go and see her.

"Maybe leave it a bit eh, give her the morning to herself," Natalie suggested.

"She's eight months pregnant Gov," Ronnie pointed out.

"Yes and I know what that feels like, she just needs rest," Natalie pointed out.

"Well we'll go round later then, someone has to make sure she's ok," James said defensively.

"I know you only mean well but she's lost the man she was about to marry, she's carrying a dead man's child, Matt wouldn't her to be like this I know but she has to go through it to come out the other side, it'd be unnatural if she was sitting at her desk working wouldn't it?" Natalie argued before leaving the room.

Five hours later and Natalie and Ronnie had finally gone to see Alesha but as they rung the doorbell they got no reply.

"Check round the back?" Ronnie suggested.

"Ronnie," Natalie questioned, wondering if it was necessary.

"She loves that garden," Ronnie said, making his own way to the gate and pushing it open.

"Alesha?" Natalie asked as they walked up the path.

"Natalie, Natalie," Alesha screamed.

"Alesha," Ronnie shouted as he and Natalie ran to where she was.

"Alesha have your waters broken?" Natalie asked her as she grabbed her hand where Alesha was leaning against the tree.

Alesha nodded before screaming through a contraction.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know," Alesha moaned before screaming again, "not bloody long enough."

"Ok Alesha come on keep calm," Natalie said, before arranging the blankets and cushions so they would be comfortable for Alesha.

"Shouldn't we get her to a hospital?" Ronnie asked.

"It's a bit late for that," Natalie informed him.

Ten minutes later and Ronnie was holding Alesha's hand at her side as Natalie delivered her baby.

"Alesha, you've got a boy," Natalie smiled as she wrapped up the screaming baby, "he's beautiful."

"Where's Matt, I need Matt he should be here," Alesha cried, turning away and sobbing as Ronnie hugged her, him and Natalie unsure what to do.


	10. Grief Stricken

2:00pm, Royal Hope Hospital, London

Alesha was wearing her own clothes and she was holding her knees, crouched at the top of her bed as a doctor wheeled her baby boy in, lifting him out of the cot at the bottom of the bed.

"You've got a really cute one, and really healthy too, he's perfect. You ready for a hold?" the doctor asked Alesha who hadn't held her baby yet.

Alesha didn't even look she just turned away again, facing the wall, she needed Matt.

"What are we gonna do?" Natalie asked James and Ronnie who were watching with her from the corridor.

"He's such a beautiful baby," Ronnie said, feeling proud.

"She doesn't even want to hold him." James said feeling so sorry for Alesha.

"Are you visiting Alesha Philips?" came a voice from behind them.

"Yes," Ronnie said back.

"I'm Taya Redpath, Alesha's cousin," the nineteen-year-old girl smiled.

"She's mentioned you before," Natalie remembered.

"Yeah my Dad died when I was fourteen, my Mum walked out when I was two, I was hoping I could try and help Alesha?" Taya suggested.

"You can try Taya but she isn't talking to any of us and she hasn't even held that baby yet," Ronnie informed her.

Taya entered the room, leaning in and looking at the baby before walking over to Alesha who was still facing away.

"I brought this; you remember when I filmed you and Matt messing around at Christmas don't you?" Taya smiled as she placed a video camera down beside Alesha.

Alesha still didn't speak and the three watched on hopefully from outside.

"You know he'll always be with you, he'll never leave you or your son. Matt would have done anything for you or that baby, don't forget that." Taya said softly before leaving again.

4th November 2010 10:00am, St George's Church, London

Alesha walked up the hill to the top of the graveyard where Matt was buried next to his mother and father. There was lavender growing around the grave as she walked over. She was dressed casually wearing ugg boots, jeans and a white vest top covered by a pink open shirt. Her hair was loose and wavy, exactly the way Matt remembered her, not CPS Alesha but his Alesha.

She was cradling her son, her baby boy she still had named, Ronnie had taken to calling him Junior seeing as Alesha couldn't name him. Her son was wrapped in a yellow blanket; he had a blue hat on matching his blue trousers and his red t-shirt. The sun shone down on them brightly, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind blew gently through Alesha's hair.

"Don't worry Matt, I promise you, you will never be forgotten, by me, by Ronnie, and so many more people. I'm going to keep you alive for our son because even though you're not here to help me I'm going to make you so proud." Alesha said, sounding sad as she stood at his grave.


	11. Leaving

10:30am, The Police Station, Natalie Chandler's Office, London

"Alesha, hey, can I have a cuddle?" Natalie smiled at Alesha as she entered, her son in a carrier on her front.

"I just got him settled," Alesha said defensively.

"Ok, was the something you wanted?" Natalie asked, heading back to the desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Alesha said carefully, following Natalie and swaying gently to soothe her baby.

"Fire away," Natalie smiled.

"I'm leaving, going to see my family, I can't stay here Natalie," Alesha said sadly.

"Alesha, come on you need us," Natalie said, reluctant to let her go.

"I've made my choice, I'm going to speak to James but I figured you guys should know first," Alesha smiled assuring Natalie before leaving again.

11:00am, CPS, James Steel's Office, London

"Alesha you're one of the best Crown Prosecutors we've ever had come through those doors," James pointed out.

"And I don't I know it," Alesha said sadly, "so much has happened since I came here, so much has changed I just don't belong anymore, me and my son, we're going to be happy, here with so many memories, it's just too hard."

"Alesha just think about what you're doing," James said, praying Alesha would change her mind.

"Goodbye James," Alesha smiled before leaving his office again, checking her baby was ok on the way out.

Midnight, The Home of Alesha Philips, London

"Come on, please be quiet, sshh," Alesha said softly, trying to calm her son who had been screaming for the last hour.

Alesha had tried everything but every hour her baby awoke again and Alesha could never settle him, she was in tears herself by the morning, she needed Matt so much. Her son was still screaming as she pulled up outside the Police Station where Natalie was standing on the steps speaking to a uniform officer who departed as Alesha's carried her upset baby up to her.

"I can't do it Natalie, I don't know what to do, I need help," Alesha said as she handed her baby over to someone else for the first time since taking him home from the hospital.

"It's ok, come on, come inside," Natalie encouraged, leading Alesha inside.

After finally admitting she couldn't go it alone with a newborn baby Alesha agreed to stay and let her friends help her. She invited Ronnie, Natalie, James, Taya and some other family members to a naming ceremony for her and Matt's baby.

Alesha was wearing a beautiful green dress that was blowing in the wind, cradling her baby who was sound asleep as everyone gathered to listen.

"I've invited you all here today because you're my family and no matter how stubborn I get I need you, all of you. I hope that no matter how much trouble he causes, or how many sleepless nights he may give you that my baby boy will become your family too. And I have finally decided on a name, I'm gonna name him after Matt," Alesha smiled before Taya interrupted.

"Didn't Matt veto that name?" Taya asked.

"Matt vetoed Matt Junior which is why I'm going to call him Alexander, which was Matt's middle name," Alesha smiled proudly, looking down at her son, "Xander Lucas Devlin."

"That's beautiful Alesha," Natalie smiled.

"Thank you," Alesha smiled back before smiling proudly at her son.

_**I'm sorry to do this to Alesha I really didn't want to but I had this image of a grief stricken Alesha, her holding their baby. I love Matt/Alesha so I had to have the majority of the story with him. Also some of the storylines are similar to other TV shows but I thought they fitted Matt and Alesha really well; I had the idea for Matt's death from Grey's Anatomy, Izzie and Denny. I also had the scene where Alesha has Xander and her visiting Matt's grave from McLeod's Daughters with Stevie but obviously they are changed quite a bit!! Please review, thanks!!! x**_


End file.
